1. Field of the Invention
This application is related generally to electrochemical detection.
2. Description of the Related Art
Amperometry is an area of electrochemistry where a potential is applied across electrodes in a solution and the current flowing through the solution is measured. The potential is typically kept low enough to prevent the electrolysis of water or the electrochemical detection of interferents, but high enough to obtain a measurable signal from the species of interest. When the potential is first applied, the current is relatively high due to the high concentration of electrochemical mediators near the surface of the electrodes. Subsequently, the mediators near the electrode are depleted so the current is reduced. Concurrently, the diffusion of mediators from the bulk solution to the electrode replenishes the spent mediators, thus leading to a slowly decaying current.